Problem: $\vec u = (1,3)$ $\vec w = (1, 9)$ $4\vec u - 2\vec w = (~ $
Explanation: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {4}\vec u - {2}\vec w &= {4}(1,3) - {2}(1,9) \\\\\\\\ &= (4, 12) - (2, 18) \\\\\\\\ &= (4- 2, 12- 18) \\\\ &= (2, -6) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $(2, -6)$